


Teach Me

by sareli



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareli/pseuds/sareli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, "teach me" is only two letters off from "touch me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

"Teach me."

Moritz bites his lip, the words having tumbled out into the space between them before he could stop them. His hands twitch one last time and fall to his sides. Melchior meets him with sharp eyes, unwavering as he launches into a tale about ships, creating a vision of the sea and the distance to shore with his hands and his eyes and his mouth.

Moritz's finds his gaze returning and returning to Melchior's mouth, the shapes his lips make of it, the whispering movements of his tongue, just beyond his teeth. Moritz has never had much use for his own tongue, but he is now curious as to what sort of employment he could find for it between Melchi's lips.

"And you, Moritz?"

Moritz barely catches Melchi's fingers calling to him in the periphery of his vision, still fixated on the red bow of Melchior's mouth. Moritz finally tears his eyes away, drags them back up to Melchior's piercing eyes.

Feeling suddenly emboldened by his friend's encouraging gaze, Moritz tries to paint a picture just as haunting as Melchi had done, of a world with all the noise cut out, where all Moritz has to focus on is one pair of hands, one set of eyes, one mouth. (A world with nothing but Melchi in it, now that sounds like heaven.)

When Moritz trails off, having said something about hymns and mystic wisdom, Melchi's eyes have gone dark. They burn with a kind of intensity that is alien and yet alluring, spreading heat into the pit of Moritz's belly.

"Your hands." Melchior finally says. "What do you do with your hands?"

Moritz wants to cry. Another question he will not get right, another answer he does not have. He shuts his eyes and looks away.

Then suddenly, there are hands on his hands, lifting them up to the light and until they cover Moritz's eyes. They trail down his face, to his neck, to his chest, expelling all the breath from his body and setting his heart alight. Moritz's eyes are still closed, but he wouldn't be able to see Melchior's face anyway; he can feel Melchi's breath, and his lips moving against his neck. Moritz wishes to God he knew what they were saying.

Melchi guides Moritz's hands back up and around and then down again, rocking with him as he moves Moritz's hands down even further still, and Moritz is on fire.

And then, just as suddenly as they appeared, Melchi's hands disappear, leaving Moritz shaking in his chair, head bowed, one hand between his legs and the other curled against his heart. Moritz shudders and opens his eyes, finds himself looking up into Melchi's face. Moritz is breathing hard enough that his lips part, allowing him to suck more air into his lungs, so cold and sharp now after the heat of Melchi's hands.

"Like that." Melchi says definitively, making no questions with his fingers.

Moritz realizes that he still hasn't moved and jerks both hands away from his body.

"Yes." Moritz agrees.

If nothing more than Moritz's own hands against the cloth of his school uniform can feel like this, Moritz shudders to imagine the deadly fire of skin upon skin. The contents of Melchior's essay seem suddenly dangerous and terrifying for all the pleasure they promise. Moritz tells his friend so, much to Melchior's delight.

The essay made no promises of any kind, however, of what it would be like…

"I have to go!"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, as many of my favorite pieces are, by that moment in the original staging of "Touch Me" HOWEVER I tried to stay away from explicitly hearing imagery because I love DWSA Moritz to pieces and I wanted it to be possible to read him into this piece!! Hope u enjoyed lol


End file.
